Queen's Blade: Future Fighter
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Matsushima Geiko, also known as Zero, is growing tired of his repetitive fights. A trip back in time would change his perspective in fighting though, and will make him meet various strong girls. (Let's just hope he won't die of all the sexiness of the anime...) OC x Harem
1. Info

_OK! NO MORE WAITING!_

 _MY NERVOUSNESS AND FEAR HAS TAKEN ME WAY TOO FAR NOW FOR ME TO_ _ **NOT**_ _START THIS STORY!_

 _ALL OTHER STORIES WILL BE PUT ON HOLD FOR NOW!_

 _Why?_

 _Well..._

 _IT'S QUEEN'S BLADE TIME!_

* * *

 **QUEEN'S BLADE: FUTURE FIGHTER**

 **Story:**  
A distant past and a distant future will cross ways. Matsushima Geiko, also known as "Zero", is the greatest fighter in 2097, he has entered various championships and with the trust of his Triangle Saber and Beam Staff, he has defeated some of the most worthy foes he has ever battled with. But Geiko feels as if his opponents are becoming more and more repetitive, and wants a new challenge. Who would ever thought a little vortex of Time and Space created by Nanael's Head Angel would bring him back to the years of the XIII Century, into the Continent. But here, he shall find various worthy foes and maybe something a little more from them and himself. What will be Zero's purpose on the continent?

 **Cast:**

Leina Vance  
Risty  
Irma  
Nowa  
Tomoe  
Echidna  
Menace  
Elina Vance  
Airi  
Nanael  
Cattleya  
Nyx  
Melpha  
Shizuka  
Melona  
Claudette  
Ymir  
Alleyne  
Aldra  
Count Vance  
Maria Vance  
Setora  
Swamp Witch  
Hachiel  
Head Angel  
Owen  
Lana  
Delmore

 **About Main Character:**

 **Matsushima "Zero" Geiko** \- Geiko was born in 2077 and is a 20-year-old International Fighting Star. Geiko is an Master mechanic that has created various powerful weapons and armory, some of them told to be blessed by angels. He has created an armor and weapons for his own, and when he uses them, he's under the alias "Zero". He has created a Red and Yellow armor, which is accompanied by his trusted weapons: His Triangle Light Saber, his Buster gun and a Staff which can be transformed in a Beam Spear or a Beam Scythe. With the armor and weapons, Geiko has participated in various tournaments ever since he was 15-years-old, and was quickly renowned as one of the best fighters in the whole world and history. Lately, Geiko has been feeling a little bored with the fights because he thinks his opponents are way too repetitive, because of that, Geiko says he wants a new challenge, a new championship, a new fight. But that wish of his would bring him back to the 13th Century, on a place known as the Continent. What brought him back in time? Does he have a purpose on this time? Will he get back to his present?

* * *

 _There are some KEY Differences between THIS Zero and the Zero from the Megaman series:_

 _-This Zero has Red and YELLOW armor instead of Red and White or Red and Dark Blue (Megaman Zero)_

 _-The Saber and Staff's color is White instead of Green._

 _-This Zero is NOT a reploid._

 _-His staff, which can be compared to the Triple Rod from the first Megaman Zero, is not only a spear like the said weapon, but also a Scythe, which was NOT included on the game._

 _OK, now that you know the differences between this Zero and the other one..._

 _LET'S FUCKING START THIS THANG!_


	2. Episode 1

_OK, Let's do this thang!_

 _Matsushima Geiko, fate will make you VERY LUCKY my friend! Rather... **I** will make you very lucky..._

 _Let's just shut up and WRITE, Anderson!_

* * *

 **QUEEN'S BLADE: FUTURE FIGHTER**

 **Episode 1:** Matsushima Geiko, the Zero of the future

First up, let's start at the continent: What's going on right now?

Well, the Queen's Blade tournament will start in one week, but the angels are worried that, while the tournament is going on, the Swamp Witch would try to disrupt it and take control of the Continent, Airi and Melona signed up for it to grant THAT purpose. Menace is just participating for her own purposes, but the worry is still there.

"*sigh* This is getting out of hand... What shall we do?" The Head Angel was wondering for himself.

Meanwhile, Nanael was just sitting at the edge of heaven to watch how things are going in the continent, but at the same time, she's wondering about the Head Angel's worries. She wants to help, but feels worried she would only make things worse, since she was the clumsiest angel to ever work for the Head Angel.

Leina is resting herself on the Vance Family's castle, waiting for the tournament to start. But she is worried about Airi and Melona.

*If there was someone that could aid us against that witch... Anyone...* She thought

* * *

Now let's go the Future, in 2097

* * *

It's the semifinals of the Independent Continent's Fighting Tournament. Two persons were fighting on the arena, one had a clad silver armor and a red Beam Katana. The other wore a Red and Yellow armor, very agile, and had a white triangle saber. The one in red and yellow armor was a very known fighter of the championship, his name was Matsushima Geiko, but he was known by the name they gave him when he used the armor: "Zero"

Speaking of him, Zero has just did a cross slash with the opponent and has won the fight.

"There ya have it folks! The last winner of the semifinals of the Continent's championship: ZeeeeeeeeeeeeROOO!" The announcer shouted. Zero himself threw his Saber upward, showing its white shine of victory.

*I win again...* Geiko thought *But seriously... This is getting way too boring...*

After the fight ended and Geiko got in his car to drive back to his house/base, he kept thinking: *What is it with those fighters right now? It seems they are so repetitive and want to look like me... I don't like that... I want to fight different opponents, opponents that will make my thrill go right up, by the way, another thing: Why are there no girls participating on these championships? That's just not right... But I heard a woman has moved her way up to the finals and managed to break this kind of "fear" that the men said because there were no women in this championship... I hope I get a different taste at the finals, and this girl can break out my boredom.*

* * *

One day later... Tournament Finals

* * *

"So here we are people! The Independent Continent's Fighting Tournament's finals! Who will win this one? The regular Zero; or the breaker Marino? Make your bets people!" The announcer was shouting to the crowd that was going wild. Geiko was just watching from the TV inside the waiting room of the Arena.

"Hey." Someone called him, he looked to the side and saw a woman in Green hair, High heel boots and a pink and black clothing. It was his challenger, Fukishima Akira, commonly known as Marino.

"Oh. Hello, Akira." Geiko said, almost emotionless. Geiko has known Akira for 3 years and never though he would fight her in the finals.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked him.

"...*sigh* It's the fights I've been in until now... They're so boring..." Geiko told his dilemma.

"Oh... I know how you've been feeling, and I am your only friendly rival." Akira said "You know why I got in this championship, right?"

"Yeah. To break the increasing males getting in the championship... By far, you're the only female I know that has gotten in this championship."

"It's not just for that." Akira said, then approached Geiko and kissed him for some seconds, then pulled away. "I'm on this championship because I want to break you from these boring fights you've been having." Geiko blushed a little when she kissed him, but was happy to know she was going to give him a good time at the arena.

* * *

"OK, people! Please pay your attention to the left side of the arena!" The announcer shouted showcasing the arena's left side. "On this side, we have the ultimate fighting champion. Ever since his Fifteen's, he has been fighting with some of the Continent's most famous brawlers! And for 5 years running, has been the champion of almost every fighting championship ever! Please give your hands to: Matsushima Geiko, the one and only: ZeeeeeeeeeeROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As he heard his name, Geiko started walking into the arena with a smile on his face, but that smiles was because of Akira. He would hope she would give him at least one different challenge.

"And on the other side, ending in 5th and 3rd place on the last two championships, this girl here wants to prove that the girl power still exists! And she is an old friend of our champion! Give your hands, men and women! Because this is Fukushima Akira, the one: MA. RI. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At her name, Akira walked into the arena arriving in the middle of it, where Geiko was.

"Trust me, Geiko: I **will** give you the time of your life here!" Akira said to him.

"I have faith you will!" Geiko said. Both then high-fived and stepped back from one another, stopping at a safe distance, they started their transformation.

"M-Armor! Rock on!" Akira shouted.

"Z-Armor! Rock on!" Geiko shouted.

With those shouts, they activated each one their armors, Akira used a pink, white, black and green armor. With that, she is known as Marino.

Meanwhile, Geiko used a Red, Yellow, white and black armor, accompanied by his blond hair. With that, he is known as Zero.

"I'll use my new light weapon for this one!" Zero said. With that, he picked up his staff and lighted it up. Revealing it to be a Light-Scythe.

"Whoa! Zero, when did you...?" Marino said, surprised, but smiling.

"Upgraded it recently. Was waiting for the finals to show it off." Zero said, then spun his new Light-Scythe on his fingers and stopped it on his back. "Shall we begin?"

With that said, Marino activated her light-bracelets, which gave her more power on the punches and kicks. "OK."

"Alright, people! Get ready!" The announcer stated when the fighters got in their battle stances.

* * *

 **Ready...**

 **FIGHT!**

The two have clashed punches and started their fight. Zero, after doing the punch, used his scythe to attack, while Marino kept blocking using her hands. Zero spun his scythe upward, hitting Marino 5 times, but she recovers and starts kicking Zero, which kept blocking all the time using the scythe. But Marino had a trick up her sleeve, she stepped back and did a force push on Zero, which spun his scythe to block the attack, but was still pushed back.

*She wasn't kidding when she told me she would give me a new challenge!* Zero thought, but was smiling. He then started clashing hits with his Scythe and Marino's punches, almost in sync with each other.

"Whoa! Are you guys seeing this people!? Maybe Zero finally found his long lost rival! Marino is giving him a very hard time for him to knock her out!" The announcer had his heart almost out of his mouth with the battle between Zero (Geiko) and Marino (Akira). They kept hitting and blocking one another in a very quick pace that sparks could be seen out of their armors.

"You weren't kidding when you told me you would give me a new challenge!" Zero said.

"I told you I was different from the rest!" Marino answered. They kept going at it, and Zero couldn't be more happier to fight her than anyone else. This is the kind of challenge Zero wanted: To fight people he never challenged with. To fight people he wouldn't get tired of fighting, and Marino is one of them.

"Here I come!" Zero shouted, then blocked Marino's kick, picked his Saber and started slashing at Marino. It was safe, since the Saber had two options: A Lethal one, for dangerous enemies outside of tournaments, and a Safe one, for tournaments and friendly fights only. He was on the latter option for the fight against Marino, and he managed to do 15 hits on her.

"Nice combo!" Marino commented

Marino then punched Zero, pushing him back. He skidded to a stop and blocked Marino's second punch with the Scythe, then he did a slice, tripping her off.

"WHOA! Nice surprise action from Zero!" Then Zero kicked her upwards, jumping up, he started his specialty:

The Air Slice combo. For that, he started slicing while floating in the air at Marino, it wasn't hurting her too much, for Zero's relief. *I guess her armor was made to take on combos like this one...* he thought, then he finished him combo by slashing downwards. In total: 36 hits.

"THAT is his specialty people! Zero's AIR SLICE!" When Zero landed he looked back to see Marino kick flip back up. "Wait, what!? Marino wasn't even hurt ONCE?!" The announcer was surprised to see Marino well and good after a combo like that.

"I guess I'm still not over yet, right?" Marino told him, she then took off one of her bracelets and it extended, turning into a whip.

"Whoa... That's new..." He would have to use his Light-Spear for this one. Marino lashed her whip at him, he picked it up with the staff, then pushed Marino into him, he then tripped her and put his hand on her stomach, while pinning her down.

"Nice try, Akira." Zero commented. With that, the fight was finished. "But thanks for the good time."

Akira was now smiling, she finally could make Geiko get out of the sad shell that was boredom, and gave him a good show, Geiko helped Akira up.

"THERE YA HAVE IT FOLKS! FOR THE SIXTH TIME IN FOREVER; THE CHAMPION: **ZEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO!** " The announcer was going to lose his voice. Geiko has won another championship again, but this time, he ended in style. They turned off their armors.

"I guess I can say now that this was the best tournament I ever participated. Thanks to you, Akira!" Geiko wasn't even smiling, he was GRINNING. He was SO happy. Akira ended up hugging him of so much happiness she had right now.

* * *

Their hug lasted for MINUTES, the announcer had to go down to the arena to tell them to head for the awards ceremony. When they got there, Geiko insisted that him and Akira would stand in the first place podium, because in his words: "This was not just my victory, it was also a victory for her and all the women who also wish to take part in this championship. Me AND Akira won this tournament, that's what real victory is." The people cheered for both Geiko and Akira when he finished his speak. And so, Geiko and Akira went up the first place podium and lifted the trophy together, symbolizing the start of a new future on the Continent's fighting tournament.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, If you're wondering: Yes. This Independent Continent IS the Continent of Queen's Blade, only in the future. Now keep in mind this is a FICTIONAL future. Warriors may still exist in the future of the Continent, but maybe not like this._

* * *

After the championship ended, Geiko said he would stop fighting on the championships for a while, wanting to life his life a little. Akira followed him on that idea.

"You know you didn't have to also stop fighting, right? You have a career in front of you." Geiko said to her.

"I know." Akira said, then hugged Geiko from behind. "But right now? I want to stay by your side more than ever now." Geiko blushed at her. True, Akira is a nice woman, beautiful, but Geiko never really thought of having a relationship with her until that kiss and the battle they had. They stopped at a vista and hugged again, this time, looking at each other.

"You really do care about me, don't you?" Geiko asked her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Akira said, closing her face to his. "After all... You are my Zero, aren't you?" after that, she kissed him again. Geiko was sure that people loved him, but never met someone that loved him like this until Fukushima Akira, the "Marino", appeared in his life.

However, while they were kissing, a light vortex appeared from the side of the bench. The couple looked to their right. "What is this?" Geiko asked. But then they started feeling the vortex sucking them in.

"HEY!" Akira hugged Geiko tightly, and when they started flying into the vortex, Geiko grabbed the fence that was close to them and was holding on with a tight grip. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Akira shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Geiko shouted back. The vortex got even stronger and it was getting hard for Geiko to hold on to the fence. "DAMMIT! IT'S GETTING HARDER TO HOLD ON!" Geiko kept pulling himself back to evade himself from the vortex, until him and Akira heard a voice saying:

" _Please, to anyone hearing this, I need your help. A great evil is going to try and disrupt the peace of this place, and we need a strong warrior to help us defeat this evil. Please, aid us in this fight!"_

*What... What the hell is this voice...?* Both Akira and Geiko though while trying to hold on to the vortex, then Geiko looked back to it.

"Geiko! What do we do!?" Akira asked him, then he looked at Akira, then the vortex again, and then said: "I don't know about you, but maybe we have to get in the vortex!"

Akira understood that, since the voice they heard was most likely the one who opened this vortex. She nodded.

"OK, On three, I'll let go! Ready?" Akira nodded again and they started the countdown.

"One!" Both said at the same time.

"Two!" Akira gripped tighter on Geiko while she said that, then...

" **THREE!** " With that, Geiko let go of the fence and let them get sucked on the void.

They had only one thing in mind: *What is going to happen...?*

* * *

 _SURPRISE! You thought only Geiko would go in the vortex, right? NO! I had the liberty to create another OC to accompany him. This might sound like the Childhood friend cliché, but remember Geiko met Akira THREE YEARS AGO, when he was 17 years old._

 **About Female character:**

 **Fukushima "Marino" Akira** \- Akira was also born in 2077 and had her birthday close to the quarter-finals of the tournament and is now a 20-year-old just like Geiko. Akira met him on 2094, when he was on his second fighting tournament. Akira said she would participate on the next one, as she was developing an armor for herself, she would call herself "Marino" when using the armor. While taking part on the championship, Geiko also helped Akira fabricate her armor and her bracelets. When she was ready, Akira, now under the alias Marino, participated on the next 3 tournaments, where on the 3rd tournament she finished in 5th place, and on the third, she lost on the Semi-Finals against Zero himself and took 3rd place. Akira is in love with Geiko, but is trying to keep her enviosity in check, so that she can't bring any problems to him or anyone.


	3. Episode 2

_OK. Here we have the second episode of this fanfic!_

 _I guess I do am pretty happy with how this fanfic is rolling out... But I must continue writing to make sure._

* * *

 **QUEEN'S BLADE: FUTURE FIGHTER**

 **Episode 2:** Into the past of the Continent

Geiko was alone, floating in a black space, Akira nowhere near him. He started opening his eyes.

"Wh...Where am I?" He asked himself. He then fixed his attention to a light in front of him when he turned around.

" _Please... Help us..._ " That voice said again. Geiko tried to swim to the light, but couldn't. Instead, the light went for him and he catches it with his hands. The light starts glowing brighter, blinding Geiko.

* * *

Geiko, meanwhile, was now waking up to the real world. Except that...

"Err... Geiko?" Akira said, when Geiko looked up, he did saw her face, but it was all red, and when Geiko looked down, he knew why, and immediately stood up.

"AAH! SORRY, AKIRA!" Geiko apologized. After their little vortex trip, Geiko ended up landing on top of Akira, and into her breasts, which were a little big. Geiko was now very red.

"I guess this was just an accident, don't get too flustered about it." Akira told him, even if she was a little embarrassed about it as well.

"Changing situations..." Geiko said, then looked around. It looked like they were in a clearing on the forest, more precisely: The Elves' Forest

"Where are we?" Geiko asked.

"More like... WHEN are we! The Independent Continent never had forests THIS wide!" Akira said to him.

"Maybe... Did we travel through time?" Geiko asked again.

"I guess, Geiko. Since the Continent wasn't this wide in forests!"

They started looking around to find some kind of clue about where they were, but didn't find anything.

"Maybe we should-" Before she could continue, a spear hit a tree close to them.

"YIKES!" Both shouted. Geiko ran to the spear and checked it out, then pulled out his own staff spear and checked it.

"This is a conventional spear..." He affirmed. "This confirms we DO are in the past!"

"You two!" A voice came from the forest. Geiko and Akira looked on their side to see a blonde girl with a green skimpy armor, a red hat and cape, green eyes, pointy ears and green boots. What Geiko and Akira saw that caught their attention was mostly her ears.

"An ELF!?" Both said at the same time.

"Huh? You know about us!?" The female elf said in surprise.

"Of course!" Geiko answered "But elves on our time were supposed to have their own country, which made us humans and elves bring peace to both ends." The elf perked up at something Geiko said.

"'On our time'?" She asked him. Geiko approached the elf with the spear he was holding and gave it to her, the spear had two pointed ends.

"You see. Me and Akira here are not from this time, we are from the future were weapons like this -picks his Z-Saber up and lights it up- are made." The elf jumped back at the Light-saber's activation. "But we are not evil persons, do not worry." He said before turning the Saber off. Akira picked herself up and approached Geiko.

"Master!?" Another elf-girl approached. This one had mostly an orange outfit, but some details like part of the skirt and her... top, were white, and she had a pink monkey with her. "Huh? Who are these people?"

"They claim to be from the future, but it appears they're telling the truth until now..." The older elf said. "Tell me, outsiders, who are you?"

"Watashiwa Matsushima Geiko, this is Fukishima Akira, we both are from the Independent Continent of the year 2097." Geiko said, presenting himself and Akira to the elven girls.

"I see." The older elf said. "We elves do not present ourselves to outsiders, but I think we can make an exception. I am Alleyne, and this is Nowa. There's nothing much we can say aside from that."

"We know. You elves want to preserve your privacy, right?" Akira said.

"Yeah! The humans might know where we live, but they don't come here at all."

"Back at our time. Humans can visit the elves anytime they want because of the peace policy we each other have... I guess I can understand why the elves wouldn't want the humans to visit them before..." Geiko explained to them.

"What?! Truly?!" Alleyne asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's true. The elves also have permission to visit the country of humans any time they want, and even to participate on the tournaments we have!"

"You have tournaments on your time?" Nowa asked.

"Yep!" Akira said. "Geiko here is the six-time champion of the Continent's Tournament!" Alleyne and Nowa were surprised at that, a man won a tournament six-times? No one in the Continent of the past has heard about that. Well, obviously, since they are in the past.

"Although... On this time, men aren't allowed to participate in the existing tournament." Alleyne said. Geiko was kind of surprised no men were able to take part on the tournament. Then, Alleyne and Nowa started explaining that on this time, there is a Tournament called "Queen's Blade", where the winner of the tournament would get to be the Queen to rule the Continent for the next four years. Geiko said that on his time, no tournaments like that exist and that the Continent's ruler was instead chosen by the people.

"That's a weird way to choose a ruler..." Alleyne commented.

"Try telling that to your clothing... I guess..." Geiko said while raising an eyebrow.

"Why our clothing?" Nowa asked.

"What Geiko means -bonks his head a little- is that your armor is WAY too skimpy for our time." Akira said while pointing at Alleyne and Nowa's clothes. Alleyne looked like she was wearing only a green bikini top and green shorts, while Nowa looked like she wore almost nothing. "By the way, are you sure armor like that will protect you?"

"If you think our armor is weird, wait until you meet some other girls of this time." Alleyne said "Even the Vance family has someone with a very skimpy armor.

*I don't know if the women is this time are shameless or just downright perverted...* Geiko thought. "Anyway, maybe we should show you how our armors look like." Geiko took his position and picked a green gem.

"Where did you get that gem?" Nowa asked in curiosity.

"This gem is from the armor I created." Then Geiko put his gem forward and called: "Z Armor! Rock on!" Then a bright light covered Geiko and by the time the light dissipated, Zero was now standing in front of them. Alleyne and Nowa were very surprised by the technology they would have in the future, but Alleyne had one little problem with it.

"Isn't this armor heavy?" She asked.

"Oh. That's why you have skimpy armor, the weight!" Geiko said "But don't worry, the latest technology of my time makes these armors weight almost as if we aren't wearing anything at all!"

Then, Alleyne and Nowa accompanied Geiko and Akira to the exit of the elven forest. While they were walking, Geiko and Akira explained some things of their time to the elven girls and how the tournaments work from when they are from. Alleyne and Nowa were surprised that the elven race still existed from the time they came and how many new warriors showed up to partake on the new tournaments that were created. They arrived at a hill where they could see a village from the distance.

"Keep going this path" Alleyne started "You will reach that town over there called Gainos, it's the Continent's capital."

"Our capital is called Gainage... Think it's close?" Akira asked Alleyne.

"I guess..." Alleyne said with a smile.

"Well, we shall head there then." Geiko said "Thanks for the directions, Alleyne."

"My pleasure." Geiko and Akira then changed into Zero and Marino and dashed away to the capital.

"I wonder if these two people are here for a reason?" Nowa asked Alleyne.

"I don't know little one. But that... Only the angels know."

* * *

Zero and Marino changed back into Geiko and Akira when they arrived at Gainos.

"Don't you think they'll find it weird that we use these kinds of clothes?" Akira asked him.

"It's our only choice, and I don't want to steal clothes from some random guy." Geiko told her. So Akira and Geiko walked into town ignoring the weird looks they got from the people of the place. They arrived at the plaza.

"Wow... I never knew that Gainage looked so beautiful even in the past..." Akira said.

"Yeah... We never learned this in the history books..." Geiko said. While they were wondering about that, a carriage passed by them. It was the Vance family. The persons inside noticed Geiko and Akira and told for the carriage to stop. Two women came out of the carriage, one of them had Gold Yellow hair, with a long brown belt all over her and a silver armor that wasn't really that revealing. The other one looked older, had a Red hair and used a more Skimpy Armor. *No wonder Alleyne told us there were girls with even less clothes than ever...* Geiko thought.

"Greetings." The blonde one said. "You don't seem to be from the continent, may we get to known you?"

Geiko cleared his throat and started. "Well... We ARE from the continent, but at the same time, we aren't." The women were confused by this.

"Maybe it would be best if we told you in more detail while we accompany you..." Akira explained. The women then invited them into the carriage to lead them to their castle. Turns out they were Leina and Claudette Vance, Aldra's daughters.

While on the way, Geiko and Akira started explaining how they came here, and their interest on knowing about the Queen's Blade tournament. But while they were explaining, Leina was thinking: *Maybe... Just maybe... My wishes are becoming true...*

When they finished their explanation, they already arrived at the castle.

"Well... Maybe it's going to be interesting, meeting the past rulers of our continent." Geiko said, then whispered: _If only the women here didn't need lesser clothes..._

* * *

He was soon eating his own words when he took sight of queen Aldra: Cat ears and tail, accompanied by NO underwear, and a VERY skimpy armor.

"Akira...?" Geiko started.

"Yes?"

"If I ever, and I mean EVER, see this kind of clothing and I am about to nosebleed, punch my face. And do it NOW." After Geiko ended that, Akira punched him across the face.

"T-Thanks." Geiko said.

"Why did you...?" Aldra asked Akira.

"I asked her. Because seriously, was our Continent full of women like you?" Geiko asked Aldra.

"Oh... I see..." Aldra blushed a little. "Anyway, are you on this time for a purpose?"

"I don't know... There is this voice we heard telling us to come to this place solve some kind of problem..." Akira explained.

"The problem we have here that MIGHT have some kind of connection to what you're saying is about a person called the Swamp Witch." Aldra started explaining "There are two persons who work for her that entered the Queen's Blade: Airi the Wraith and Melona the Rabbit." Geiko and Akira heard the rest of Aldra's explanation about the Swamp Witch and how she plans to rule the Continent with a Tyrannical foot.

"Then... This witch must be the problem that the voice told us to solve..." Geiko said. "I feel that if we don't help you, our future..."

"...might be Compromised. Right, Geiko?" Akira completed. "Yeah..." Geiko then turned to Aldra. "We'll help you. With our technology and your combat skills, we can defeat that witch!"

"Thank you!" Aldra said.

* * *

It was settled that they will live in Gainos and that they will be treated as normal citizens of the Continent, since they are from the same place, except not on the same time. The Vance family gave them 7000 coins to spend on new clothes and food, for them to get in with the time they are in right now.

Geiko and Akira are now dressing clothes from the 13th Century. Except that Akira's were a little more revealing, and Geiko would get a blush everytime he looked at her. But at least, they are in with the times.

Geiko and Akira were also granted participation on the Queen's Blade tournament, much to the surprise of the people of Gainos.

*What will happen next?* Both Geiko and Akira thought.

* * *

 _OK._

 _Third chapter will have the first battle of the Queen's Blade tournament!_

 _Come on, people! Here we go!_


End file.
